


you'll be alright, sleep through the night

by kimwexler



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Comfort fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sick Fic, also give bill a hanukkah movie wtf, and of course bill takes care of him!, i may have thought of this whole fic while getting orthodontic work done sue me, ted gets his wisdom teeth out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwexler/pseuds/kimwexler
Summary: ted gets his wisdom teeth removed. bill is a good boyfriend and takes care of him.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	you'll be alright, sleep through the night

**Author's Note:**

> title is from julia jacklin's comfort!
> 
> this fic is for mandy. check out the art she did to correspond with this fic! https://twitter.com/so_not_artistic/status/1294134863868522497?s=21

For as long as Ted could remember, he liked going to the doctor. Annual check-ups, dentist appointments, and even the short period where he had braces and needed regular tune-ups... it was all a treat for Ted.

For a post-Mom and pre-Bill Ted, this was possibly the most exciting thing that could happen in his mundane life. It was a break in routine, usually being pulled out of school for a couple of hours. Even better was to return a few hours later with a shiny bandaid or a ‘Flouride at Work - No food or drink for 30 minutes!’ sticker brandished proudly on his chest. 

Those were the fun things, the exciting things, but now that Ted’s older, he’s realized that although the stickers and the bandaids were fun, the best part about going to the doctors was the brief moment of care he’d experience. It’s no secret that his dad wasn’t one to tend to his son, sickly or otherwise, so being able to pop into an office where an entire staff is more than pleased to tend to every ouch was something special to Ted. This being considered, it makes sense that he could barely contain his excitement when an appointment is scheduled over Winter Break to his wisdom teeth removed. 

However as he rides home from the appointment, with a mouth full of cotton and a head feeling similar, Ted forgets all feelings of enthusiasm. Really, he forgets every emotion in general and just wants to sleep. Unfortunately, his boyfriend and today’s temporary chauffeur, Bill, is too busy talking about his new discovery of the Christmas movie genre to hear Ted’s slight laminations. 

Fittingly, it’s the middle of Winter Break, and Captain Logan figured that it would be the perfect time to schedule Ted’s appointment, which conveniently fell on the date of his station’s annual Christmas banquet. Ted, not wanting to deal with a recently operated mouth alone, asked Bill if he would help out getting to and from the Dentist's. But Bill being Bill, he wanted to provide the most excellent aftercare for his hurting boyfriend, and eagerly agreed to help with Ted’s care until deemed suitable. It was quite fantastic that Bill would help out in this way, and Ted was very thankful. And as much as he loved him, did wish Bill could quiet down a bit though. His mouth hurt like a mother.

“Dude, you know how cool it would be to get some Hanukkah movies up in my eight days?” says Bill as he barely stops at a stop sign, tapping lightly at the van’s breaks. If Ted didn’t have a mouth full of cotton, he would have asked for a gentler ride. “You Christmas dudes get all the cool movies… Frosty and Rudolf and all of that stuff… You know that Rudolf was like one of those clay movies where they’re animated picture by picture? Why don’t we get that for like, the story of Hanukkah?”

Ted makes a low noise in the back of his throat in response, which is pretty much all he could do. Bill looks over, then has a look of apology wash over his face. 

“Oh! My bad, dude.” He says. “Forgot you can’t, like, talk, or anything. Lemme be quiet now.”

Although Bill’s talking wasn’t bothering Ted that much, he did welcome the silence and the following nap graciously. The sleep is dreamless and heavy, and by the time he’s awake, he finds himself settled in Bill’s bed, swaddled in a collection of fleece blankets. Bill’s bed. He wasn’t expecting that. 

Bill is sitting at his desk chair flipping through a copy of The Uncanny X-Men when he realizes Ted’s awake. “Hey! You’re awake.” He says, placing the comic down. “Sorry that you had to wake up somewhere else that wasn’t your bedroom. I figured it would be a less stressful place for you to rest... cuz, you know.” Bill doesn’t have to say what he means, Ted instantly knows that his house would offer a sanctuary from Captain Logan as he healed.

Bill pads across the room, then sits gingerly next to Ted, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s forehead. “No fever, so that’s good. You feel okay?”

Ted nods again. No use in talking when it doesn’t really make sense with all the gauze stuffed into his mouth. 

“It’s a good thing you woke up, otherwise I would have had to wake you up on my own, dude,” Bill says, digging in the plastic bag from the dentist. “Gotta change your gauze.” With a gentle hand, he places his hands on Ted’s sore jaw and pushes it open. It’s a quick removal of the old cotton, and Bill doesn’t even make a face at the blood that’s soaked through. 

“I like doing this stuff,” Bill says with a soft smile as he replaces the cotton rolls, then putting the remaining supplies in the Dentist’s bag. “Makes me feel like a nurse like my mom was. Hey, look! Stickers!” Bill takes the liberty to quickly peel off the stickers and divide them evenly between their two chests. Ted can’t help but smile, but that really hurts. Duh.

Bill then decides they should watch another Christmas movie, because this is what’s on TV right now, being the Holidays and all. He settles on a channel, fetches another ice pack, then snuggles next to Ted, holding the pack against his cheek. “I can do it if you want, dude,” Ted manages to say through the bulky mouth situation.

“It’s ‘kay,” says Bill intentively, clearly more interested in helping out Ted than paying attention to whatever Frosty-knock off was currently playing on ABC. “Do you think that there maybe is a Hanukkah movie and I just haven’t seen it yet?”

Ted hums, eyes heavy with pain medication and a dopey feeling in his chest. He guesses that feeling is for Bill. 

It’s not hard to fall asleep with the comfortable combination of soft Christmas carols and the kind holding of an ice pack against his cheek. Ted doesn’t wake up for hours later, opening his eyes to a scene of a sunset peeking through the window and Bill holding out a bowl of peppermint ice cream. “Good evening, dude. Got you some of the finest iced cream.”

He takes the ceramic bowl from Bill’s hands, only for Bill to retrieve another bowl from his bedside table for himself. “Any Hanukkah movie yet?” Ted says clumsily, through slightly pained speech.

“Nah. I did watch a little bit of a movie about Jesus being born. Super weird.” Says Bill, rattling a couple of Ted’s painkillers into his palm. “Take these and finish up your ice cream. It’s a Wonderful Life is supposed to be starting soon. Missy says it’s the best Christmas movie and I want to change your gauze before it starts.”

Ted complies and hands off the bowl to his makeshift nurse, who swiftly disappears downstairs. Before Bill can return though, Ted has pulled back the pile of blankets beside him, making a place just for his boyfriend. He doesn't even have to speak for Bill to figure out Ted’s intentions with the adjusted blanket. He just crawls in next to him, gauze in hand. 

“I liked playing nurse for you today, Ted,” says Bill as he unwraps another pack of cotton rolls. “I like every day with you, duh, but it’s really special when I get to physically show you how much I care for you, dude.”

Ted hums. If only Bill knew, he thinks as Bill gingerly pushes open Ted’s mouth. “Got anything to say before I change it out? Cuz I know it’s hard to talk all stuffed up.”

Gingerly, Ted responds. He’s careful with the movement, not wanting to break any of the newly placed stitches with the movement of talking. “Thanks, Bill.” 

“Anything for you.” He responds, placing a kiss on Ted’s forehead. “Now let’s watch this movie. I really hope there’s at least a menorah in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i may have been told yesterday i needed my wisdom teeth removed and it went from there. (also since alex winter is jewish in real life so is bill in my canon)
> 
> follow me on twitter at @mostexceIIent! (the two Ls are Is cuz i'm sneaky)


End file.
